lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bupu's Herd
Bupu's Herd is a herd of sable antelopes led by Bupu that live in the Pride Lands. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes After a rainstorm floods their grazing grounds, Bupu's Herd stand around in the water, waiting for it to pass. But when a second storm starts to brew, the Lion Guard, minus Beshte, rush to call them away for their own safety. Bupu refuses to leave, even after Ono warns him of the impending rain storm. When Fuli tells him to follow them, he still refuses, stating that they don't take orders from them. Kion understands that they are tired and hungry, but explains that, if they move, they'll have food and won't be standing around in water. Upon hearing this, Boboka talks with Bupu, urging him to reconsider their offer for the young ones. Reluctantly, he agrees, and the Guard escort the herd away across the side of a cliff. They follow the Lion Guard around the side of a nearby cliff, until Kion warns them to get back after hearing a warning from Ono. A minor rockslide then separates them, so they resort to sitting down. The Guard climb over the rocks, and Kion tries to get them to move, but they refuse, with Bupu stating that they are tired and 'give up'. Kion proceeds to use his Roar to blast the rocks out of the way. After a bit more persuasion, the herd continue. They arrive at the Flood Plains, where Bunga sends in Boboka and the her son. Upon their leave, Bupu starts complaining again about how they were ordered around, criticizing the times when the Lion Guard had tried to help them while the others listen intently. Fuli points out that they were all good reasons, when suddenly the rain storm breaks out. Eager to believe they'll be ordered to move out of the rain, Bupu informs them that they're not going anywhere. Fuli and Bunga are okay with this, since it's exactly what they want them to do anyway. With the rain storm still going, Bupu resorts to more complaining. Fuli informs him that they'll tell them when to keep going, and asks him to stand and be quiet. Bupu suspires heavily and sits down. When Fuli orders him to stand up, Bupu isn't surprised that the Lion Guard is telling them what to do, causing the other sable antelopes to sit down in protest with him. Despite Fuli's best efforts, she is unable to get him to stand, even when Ono returns with the youngster. After a brief appearance by Beshte, Ono confirms that he has finished the new Hippo Lane. Bunga then calls for them to 'follow that hippo', but Bupu remarks that it looks so wet. Fuli snaps and reminds them that they're already wet, and Bupu turns his head, telling her to continue yelling at them like they've done all day. Fuli has a change of heart, and apologises for yelling. She goes on to say that it's been a long day for her as well as them, explaining how they can get something to eat on the other side, appealing to the other antelopes as well as their leader. She returns to Bupu and asks them to go, adding 'please' at the end of her statement. To her surprise, Bupu responds by telling her that that was all they wanted to hear, and that it never hurts to be polite. He then calls for his herd to follow, and together, they run through the new Hippo Lane. While running through the Flood Plains, they trample over Makuu's Float having been led there by Beshte and Basi. Bupu turns to Sable Antelope #1 and asks if he heard anything, but he responds with 'no' and they continue going. Later, when the Flood Plains have cleared, Bupu and his herd can be seen grazing in the grass on the other side, finally safe. Named Members Bupu Main Article: Bupu Bupu is the leader of the herd. He is a rather stubborn sable antelope who frowns at those who order him around. Whilst he may be eventually persuaded into taking orders, he does so begrudgingly, and will never hesitate to point out his frustration. Boboka Main Article: Boboka Boboka is a female sable antelope in the herd. She is much less stubborn than Bupu, and thinks of the children in the herd when a crisis arises. It is thanks to her speaking with Bupu that the herd are able to get out of the second rain storm and find food in another part of the Pride Lands. Boboka's Son Main Article: Boboka's Son Boboka's son is a quiet baby antelope in the herd. He rarely speaks and usually lows instead. He follows his mother around wherever she goes. Although he is at one stage separated from her, thanks to Kion and Ono he is soon reunited. Sable Antelope #1 Main Article: Sable Antelope #1 Sable Antelope #1 is a member of the herd. He is seen with the other members of the herd at all points, and uses the same model as the rest of them. He is the only other speaking member. He briefly speaks when Bupu questions if he heard anything, having trampled over Makuu's Float unknowingly. Unnamed Members Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (402).png Category:Groups Category:Antelopes Category:Pride Landers Bupu's Herd